


purple yellow red and blue

by mynameistheriver



Category: Lunch Club, SMPLive
Genre: Aftercare, Come Eating, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Shameless Smut, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, i am the first one to make trans jschlatt. this is my legacy, schlussy, this is EXTREMELY smutty please be aware, trans jschlatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameistheriver/pseuds/mynameistheriver
Summary: carson had a very particular list of important life achievements. hitting a million subscribers was probably the number one. launching a brand with all his good friends. meeting some favorite content creators.surprisingly, but also unsurprisingly, looking over his boyfriend laying nude in bedsheets and looking handsome as ever was up on that list now too.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Carson King
Comments: 29
Kudos: 167





	purple yellow red and blue

**Author's Note:**

> ive only seen like one or two trans lc fics Ever so i decided to make one myself. its incredibly self indulgent and im so sorry. 10000% inspired from bigfrog's recent works
> 
> this mostly happened cause i thought the image of carson eating pussy was hot
> 
> i myself am a hypersexual trans man so i took my experiences and put them on schlatt. sorry jebediah schlatthew 
> 
> title is from the song of the same name by portugal. the man. the song has lit rally nothing to do with this, i just used the title as a placeholder and liked it too much to change it

carson had a very particular list of important life achievements. hitting a million subscribers was probably the number one. launching a brand with all his good friends. meeting some favorite content creators.

surprisingly, but also unsurprisingly, looking over his boyfriend laying nude in bedsheets and looking handsome as ever was up on that list now too.

some fate led to the pair being alone in the group airbnb for awhile. shortly later carson found himself being dragged to schlatt's room, and here they were. carson knew it was inevitable. after pinning schlatt down to the bed, a heated make-out session, and light grinding, the brunette was practically tearing his clothes off in horny frustration.

"haah, please-" schlatt begged, blushing heavy, hips squirming under carson as he placed hot, wet kisses across his neck.

carson smiled under his jawline, being tickled by the new stubble growing there. "please what, baby boy?" the blond breathed, biting lightly under his ear and rubbing circles on schlatt's hip.

"please- please just do anything…" schlatt's nails dug into carson's still-clothed back, hips humping up desperately against his boyfriend.

"i knew the T would make you a horny mess, but i didn't realize you'd be this much of a whore for me," he joked. carson could already feel schlatt's wet seeping through his cargo shorts, messy but somehow making the experience more sexy.

schlatt's masochist side had him moaning out just from the name-calling, rubbing his pussy against his boyfriend's cock. "oh _god_ , fuck- carson- please just… i need you _inside_ me- please, fuck-"

carson moaned lightly, but went back to laughing at the mess of a human being under him. "ah… not just yet, baby boy. we should make it last."

the blond moved from between his boyfriend's thighs to lying on his side next to him, nuzzling into his shoulder and splaying his hand across his lower stomach and feeling the hairs there. he glanced at schlatt.

"you okay with this?" he murmured.

schlatt scowled but his eyes were playful. "of _course_ i'm fine with it, dickhead. i wouldn't be naked if i wasn't."

carson laughed again and pecked his shoulder, trailing his hand down farther schlatt's navel until it was right above his clit. he could feel the harsh heat radiating from his pussy.

the blond got closer and quietly spoke, "want daddy to touch your pretty little dick?" and watched as schlatt crumbled. the brunette nodded vigorously, left hand fisting the sheets and right hand in carson's hair, body trembling. the pink on his face was becoming a deep red.

after seeing enough private snapchats sent by his hormone-fueled boyfriend, carson had a good understanding of how to properly get him off. using his thumb and first 2 fingers, he grabbed schlatt's engorged clit and began lightly jerking him off, which earned him some panting and hips rocking back and forth with his motions.

"more- more. carson- i need more!" schlatt demanded, head rolling back into the pillows.

"shh, be patient… we're barely even started, schlatt," carson kisses down his shoulder and licks and sucks lightly at a nipple, occasionally nipping at the surgery scar beneath it to feel his boyfriend quake. he stops jerking at his clit to rub a finger against the tip, and gets a harsh gasp in return.

"my pretty boy hasn't been able to get off all week, has he?" carson inquires, receiving another vigorous nod from the man above him. "you must be all pent up…"

carson's hand abandons schlatt's clit, dipping into his dripping pussy, rubbing absent-mindedly up and down. after getting enough slick on his fingers, he slowly sinks his middle and ring finger into schlatt's waiting cunt.

"i hardly have to prep you now, huh? you're already soaked, i could just fuck you now," the blond began finger-fucking his boyfriend, listening to the whines and gasps that turned him on way more than he expected.

schlatt's hips bucked, following the movements of carson's fingers going in and out of him, "fuck me- fuck me now!"

he rose to nuzzle near schlatt's ear, smiling deviously. "not yet…" he looked down at schlatt's hips, whispering, "if that's what you want, first show daddy how you make yourself cum, baby boy."

schlatt's body was on fire, already such a wreck from the foreplay. carson knew the brunette wouldn't last much longer. immediately, schlatt had his fingers on his reddened clit, jerking at it urgently. the blond rewarded his boyfriend by fucking him faster, relishing the noise of wet slick from each push inside.

the brunette tried at first to keep himself quiet by biting down on his lip, grunting to show his pleasure, but as he felt the pressure in his hips build and build, he abandoned all resolve and began moaning. "fuck- fuck- _carson_ -!"

"that's it… cum for me," carson licked his lips in delight at the sight before him.

the pressure in schlatt broke, arching his back off the bed and letting out the loudest, prettiest moan carson had ever heard. the brunette was shaking from the waves of his orgasm rolling over his entire body. carson felt the rippling of schlatt's pussy on his fingers and _fuck_ , he wanted to feel that on his dick.

as the waves of orgasm passed, schlatt went limp, panting heavy and feeling drunk on lust and endorphins.

"don't give up on me now, schlatt. we still got more to go," carson pulled his fingers from his boyfriend's pussy, holding them up to show both of them his shiny, slick-covered digits. it had spread all the way down his palm, near his wrist, feeling sticky and heavy.

he licked up from his wrist to his upper palm. he hummed; the taste wasn't much except slightly bitter and salty, but the thick musky smell was driving carson insane.

he put his fingers out in front of schlatt's mouth. "have a taste of yourself, baby boy," he insisted, and felt mildly surprised when the brunette lapped and sucked at the digits without shame.

carson looked into schlatt's eyes, and received a dark, lusty look which immediately had the blond pulling his now-spit-covered hand out of his boyfriend's mouth, putting it in schlatt's hair to tug _hard_ , and forcing his tongue inside schlatt's mouth to chase the pussy taste mixed with the man's mouth. when schlatt sucked on the intruding tongue, carson couldn't stop the groan that punched out of him along with the grind of his hips against schlatt's own.

"'need more…" carson felt drunk. drunk on lust and the heedy sex smell of schlatt. he barely registered that his body was moving until he was standing by the end of the bed and pulling schlatt towards him by his legs, which had the brunette yelp in surprise.

carson got down to his knees and admired the view of his boyfriend's pretty little cunt. coarse black hairs framed his slit, with a bright red clit-dick peeking out.

"did you trim just for me? you shouldn't have," carson joked again. schlatt had been eyeing him since he got on his knees, but after hearing that, groaned out of embarrassment and covered his face with his arm. carson laughed at his embarrassment, taking the opportunity to claim his prize. he grasped at schlatt's thighs, moving them to rest on his shoulders. schlatt loosely hooked his ankles across carson's back in response.

carson blew a breath on the red clit in front of him, getting a shiver from his boyfriend. "still okay?"

"carson, if you aren't eating me out like a starving man in the next 10 seconds, i'm locking you out of the airbnb."

he wheezed out a laugh at schlatt being demanding as usual, and licked a thin stripe over the slit, becoming broad and pushing against the engorged clit, receiving a groan from schlatt. he used his thumbs to spread the labia and sighed in loving appreciation at the beauty of his boyfriend's pretty boy-cunt. his thin labia minora was a pink-red color with arousal, dripping with slick. he looked like a delectable, wet orchid.

carson's mouth immediately latched to the clit, licking lightly at the head and then _sucked_ , and schlatt _heaved_ out a breath, arching and moving his hands into carson's golden hair, gripping like his life depended on it. the tug of carson's hair had him moan and suck again, repeating the process, but getting a whine out of schlatt this time.

" _holy shit_ \- carson- i'm gonna cum again already if you keep doing this," schlatt begged.

carson let go of the clit in his mouth. "can't say i'd complain, but i understand what you're saying," he gave a kiss to the red clit and opted to focus on the open, wet hole below it.

he pushed his tongue in schlatt's pussy, moaning at the flood of slick that invaded his mouth. he licked between the labia minora, sucking on one lightly, then the other. schlatt was panting and squirming with each new action, quaking each time carson's nose bumped his clit.

once carson deemed schlatt's pussy properly seen to, he moved on to the main course. his head tilted slightly to the side as he plunged his tongue as deep as it could go inside schlatt's quivering cunt. the intruding muscle lapped inside the hole, tasting more of the slick pouring out.

“fuck, you’re so fucking delicious,” carson pulled away to breathe, only to plunge back in. his tongue fucked in and out of schlatt, drinking up as much as he could. the brunette moaned, tightening the grip of his thighs around his boyfriend's head, holding him there like a vice.

carson pulled away again, but replaced his tongue with his fingers again, fingerfucking schlatt with vigor. "i could eat your pussy for hours, baby boy- fuck," the blond licked against schlatt's clit some more, hearing the whines and pants, along with schlatt's hands tugging at carson’s hair and head thrashing, "but i really wanna- wanna get my cock in you soon," carson sucked at the clit again.

"cum for me again- cum for daddy again," carson started suckling at schlatt's clit over and over, looking to get what he wanted.

only moments later, schlatt _howled_ , back arched again, trembling like a leaf, as his orgasm was wrenched out of him seemingly from nowhere. carson continued to suck at schlatt's clit through the orgasm, but slowed his hand. once the contractions inside his pussy seemed to cease, carson moved back down to lap up all the slick he could, and then cleaning his fingers off for good measure.

schlatt was limp again, basking in the afterglow of two amazing orgasms, only twitching slightly in mild overstimulation from carson's ministrations. his legs dropped from the blond's shoulders and dangled off the edge of the bed.

"still with me?" carson asked, rising from the ground and licking what he could from his face. slick was all over his face; down to his chin and on his cheeks. he ultimately wiped the rest with the bottom of his shirt and adjusted his glasses.

he planted both hands on either side of schlatt's head, smiling down at his boyfriend, watching as he blinked dazedly up at carson. "still with me?" he asked again, receiving a nod in response.

"yeah- yeah, please- i need this." schlatt pawed at carson's still clothed back and attempted to bring their hips together, but lost the connection as carson pulled away.

"just give me a sec," the blond said, quickly stripping off his tee, shorts, and boxers. he returned to his spot between schlatt's legs, not missing how he stared at carson's cock like a hungry man looks at a meal. his dick was turning pink from being neglected for so long of being painfully hard,

the hands returned to their spot planted next to schlatt's head. "i know you want to suck me off, but i'd rather cum inside you right now," carson murmured and put his forehead on schlatt's, "next time."

"next time," schlatt mimicked, gaze returning back to carson's.

the blond's hands moved from their place to grip at his boyfriends hips. "you don't- you can't get pregnant, right? like the hormones-?"

"i don't-" schlatt breathed, "yeah, no, i don't think so," he felt a small warmth of anxiety pool in his stomach, because _he really didn't fucking know_ , but squashed it down. he could deal with it later.

"okay," tension drained from carson, and he adjusted schlatt's hips to have his cock aligned with his hole, "let me know if it hurts or anything."

the blond kissed his boyfriend's lips as he eased his cock inside, feeling schlatt tense up the farther in he got. once he bottomed out, they both reacted; carson let out a strangled, hollow groan and gripped schlatt's hips tightly, overwhelmed by the tight feeling surrounding his dick, and schlatt whined and dug his nails into carson's back, feeling stretched and full.

the stretch around schlatt's hole burned slightly. "gimme- gimme a sec…" he grunted, adjusting his hips and breathing shallow. after a few moments, he nodded.

carson slowly dragged out of schlatt, then _slammed_ back inside, loving the high noise that was forced out of the brunette and the knock of the bedpost against the wall. he repeated the motion a few more times, drinking up all the noises he could fuck out of schlatt.

carson kissed across schlatt's neck again, fucking in and out of his hot, wet pussy. "you feel so good, baby boy, holy fuck-" he groaned, biting down on schlatt's pulse to suck a hickey. the brunette couldn't stop making noise, moaning unabashedly at the pound of carson's cock inside him.

"pretty little boy- loves getting fucked, huh? loves getting fucked by his- his daddy?" carson started babbling, sucking another hickey on schlatt's neck. schlatt nodded, repeating yes over and over quietly.

"i've seen how you've looked at me all week," carson moved a hand to tug at schlatt's hair, "the way you've prettied yourself up each day, hoping i'd bend you over and have my way with you right in front of everyone else."

carson fucked harder into his boyfriend, "such a fucking slut… daddy's slut…" he tugged schlatt's hair _hard_ while simultaneously biting down _hard_ , and schlatt _wailed_.

"say it," it was almost a growl.

"i'm- i'm da-addy's slut… oh, _fuck_ -" schlatt was practically drooling, tears pricking at the edges of his eyes.

"louder," carson gave a particularly hard thrust.

"i'm daddy's slut!" the tears rolled down the side of his head.

"yeah you fuckin' are, make sure everyone knows," carson gripped his boyfriend's hips, readjusting them and fucking into his cunt harder. "maybe get you a collar like you said. have a tag that says you're my slut."

schlatt was drooling now, completely overwhelmed and drunk on lust; adoring the dirty talk being said to him while getting fucked hard.

"imagine having to wear it to a shoot, or at a con. letting everyone know you're daddy's slut," carson was growing ragged, feeling the pressure in his spine grow. "fuck- i'm gonna cum soon. gonna cum in your tight little boy pussy-"

after a few moments, carson's hips began to stutter, and with a long moan, spilled his cum deep inside schlatt, hands digging bruises into his hips. schlatt whined at the full warmth that suddenly bloomed inside of him. the blond's body sagged with exhaustion, holding himself up to not crush the brunette below him.

schlatt was panting, still half-lust-drunk, but recuperating himself. carson smiled lovingly at him, nuzzling against his neck.

"you didn't cum. think you got enough energy for one more?" it was entirely a rhetorical question. carson was well aware of schlatt's abilities and limits, recalling a time when schlatt had first got on T and came about 10 times in a single go. he just relished in having his boyfriend ask for it.

schlatt took a deep breath and nodded. carson eased his cock out of him, getting a whimper from the full feeling escaping him. he eyed as the blond went back to his knees, spreading his pussy again.

"fuck me," carson breathed, feeling hot and bothered from the sight of his semen filling and spilling out of schlatt's pussy hole. his tongue dove straight inside, lapping at the mix of their cum; the dull taste of schlatt's cunt mixed with carson's salty cum was strangely intoxicating. carson felt a small tickle of disbelief at the back of his mind that he was enjoying tasting his own cum as much as he did.

"i know you're close. i know you've got one more for me," carson pushed his fingers back in, watching the beads of cum pool around his hand and down schlatt's ass. he immediately went for rubbing the spongy skin of schlatt's g-spot; an automatic weakness.

"one last orgasm for me, schlatt," his mouth was on the still-red and abused clit, vying for schlatt's third orgasm of the day.

this was the weakest, but still had schlatt crying out, fists gripping the sheets and nearly tearing them. his body was shivering with every rub against his g-spot. it all ended with his body relaxing and a soft sigh.

* * *

schlatt returned from the bathroom silently a few minutes later, a damp towel in hand.

carson was lying in his bed, still nude, eyes closed, but when he felt schlatt's presence, he opened them and greeted his boyfriend with a smile. 

"everything, uh- everything all good?" carson started, but realized as soon as he said it he sounded like a dumbass.

schlatt had seemed so stoic upon entry, but after hearing carson's question started chuckling and rubbed his eyes. "yeah, i'm fine. just had'ta, uh… flush shit out," his hand made a vague gesture. "prevent infections or whatever."

the image of schlatt walking away from the bed, shapely and fine ass joined with carson's cum dripping out of him down his thighs was all he could imagine with that. his brain stored that memory away for future jerk-off sessions.

carson blinked and nodded in half-understanding, fiddling with his hands. "are you okay?" he asked, seeming more interested in schlatt's suitcase on the floor across the room.

schlatt climbed into bed alongside carson, laying parallel to him. "yeah," he responded, handing the towel to carson. "why?"

carson pushed his glasses up on his head, scrubbing his face with the soft towel to try and clean off the dried slick coating it. "i- i don't know, dude… just- some of the shit i was saying was kinda… intense." he sat up and started cleaning around his crotch and thighs for anything there. "i- i mean- it was hot as hell, but i don't- i don't want you thinking- like- like you're some sort of slut. you're definitely not- i just-"

schlatt gripped carson's arm, which had the blond stop his rambling and look schlatt in the eyes in half-fear-half-shock. schlatt had ended up also sitting up, looking worried.

"of course. i know you didn't mean any of it, carson," schlatt implored, "i- i- i'm pretty sure i brought it up, like the collar and calling you daddy thing. it's just for fun, yeah?" he gave a light smile.

carson nodded and gave a small smile back. he took schlatt's hand that gripped him, moving it so they held hands.

"you're so good to me." carson felt slightly overwhelmed with emotions, half embarrassed at himself for acting like some hormonal teenager overwhelmed with love about to cry over it.

he and schlatt layed back down, hands still clasped together. schlatt scooted closer, leaning his head on carson's shoulder.

"i probably sounded like the biggest virgin just then," he rested his head on top of schlatt's in return.

schlatt laughed lightly, a sound that had carson's heart soar. "i mean- not anymore now, right?" schlatt turned over, laying his head and arms on carson's chest, smirking. "i, mr. jschlatt, can officially say i have taken carson king's v-card." he laughed more, "what an honor!"

carson's eyes ended up closed again, "of course," his thumb was rolling over schlatt's knuckles soothingly, "put it in your twitter bio or somethin',"

"maybe i will," a beat went by. schlatt admired his resting boyfriend's soft face. he gave carson a long kiss. "'love you, shithead," he murmured.

"'love you too, dickface."

**Author's Note:**

> like comment and subscribe
> 
> schlussy gang


End file.
